1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing safety-control device for a collapsible child walker, which is provided with a pressing article and a stopping board to fix the seat structure in a certain height, and more particularly to the fixing safety-control device with innovative features which can let the seat structure keep a safe distance from the base member so as to prevent a user's hands from being clamped when a child walker being collapsed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional child walker is generally composed by a base member 10, a connection structure 20 and a seat structure 30. When being collapsed, the catch board 301 of the seat structure 30 is pressed to make the catch portion 302 separate from the ratchet 303, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, so as to make the sliding article 201 of the connection structure 20 be forced to slide along the sliding groove 101 of the base member 10 so that the seat structure 30 will rapidly fall down to rest against the base member 10. Because of no safety-control device, when the seat structure 30 being forced to fall down, a user's hands are often clamped and hurt, as shown in FIG. 4.